Fnaf 4 Story
The game starts with a minigame which shows a young boy who is locked in his bedroom with plush toys, which he calls his only friends.5 It is speculated that Five Nights at Freddy's 4's gameplay is the result of the boy suffering from nightmares that he is being attacked by the animatronics and thus must protect himself. After the player survives the first night, the boy's Fredbear plush tells him that "he" (the boy's older brother) is hiding in the house, before the boy is jumpscared by him, who is wearing a Foxy mask.6 After the second night, the boy is abandoned at the pizzeria (implied to be the Fredbear's Family Diner briefly mentioned in the second game), only to be warned by Fredbear's voice that "he" is coming and that he needs to be brave; however, since the boy afraid of the animatronics and costumed mascots, he ends up crying. An easter egg during this scene briefly shows William Afton from the second and third games placing someone in the Spring Bonnie suit.7 After the third night, the minigame reveals that other children tease the boy, calling him a coward and crybaby,8 and that there are rumors of the animatronics coming to life at night and attempting to murder people.9 The boy sees his plush toys as his only friends and generally eschews interaction with other people in favor of them. Another easter egg in this minigame establishes the time period, via a commercial or TV show named "Fredbear and Friends" with a 1983 date. After the fourth night, it is revealed that he was once locked in the building's parts and services room as a prank.10 If the fifth night is completed, the boy is shown crying at his birthday party in the pizzeria, with his brother (alongside other bullies) wearing the masks of the animatronics to terrorize the boy.11 The bullies, deciding to prank the boy, grab him and try to get him close to the Fredbear animatronic's mouth for a "kiss",12 and end up stuffing the boy's head into the animatronic's mouth.13 Suddenly, Fredbear, who was in the middle of singing, forcefully closes his mouth and crushes the boy's head while the brother and his friends stare in firm horror, realizing their mistake. After the sixth night, the boy hears a voice apologizing to him14 as Fredbear promises him that no matter how many times he "breaks", he and the others will always be there to "put him back together" and will always be his friends.15 The characters then fade out one by one, and the faint sound of a heart monitor flatlining can be heard, ending the game. Following this, the player unlocks Nightmare mode, which is the same as the sixth night with the exception of a new animatronic, Nightmare, a more aggressive version of Nightmare Fredbear. If the player completes Nightmare mode, an image of a locked metal trunk is displayed; if the player wiggles the padlocks, the game states that "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now."16 Cawthon remained cryptic about what is inside the trunk, and eventually announced that he would not disclose what was in it. He gave only one clue: "What's in the box? It's the pieces the franchise's story put together."